New Rider Has Come
by greyrocks
Summary: No one in Alagaesia ever expected that she was the third Rider, i know the summary is not very good, so you have to read the story, i've been told its one of a kind EragonxArya ON HOLD
1. New Rider Has Come

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now. **

**Plot: This is a oneshot about how the new rider is born. **

**Eragon, Roran and Saphira were returning to the Varden. Along with them was Katrina. It was 3 days after the battle at the Burning Planes and him and Roran decided to leave the day after the battle to rescue Katrina. She had many injuries which Eragon took care of while they were in-mid air, they were not serious, most of her injuries were psychological ones, for she had managed to say that Sloan her father had been murdered, in front of her. She reacted well to Saphira and even to Eragon's new appearance. Eragon spotted a shining star like light getting closer, as Saphira approached Eragon noticed that they were over flying Brom's tom. They descended, Roran took Katrina and settled themselves in a cave near by, Saphira and Eragon made their way to Brom's tom. His body still intact.**

**He just stood there, silently communicating with him, when he heard a roar from a league again. **

_Saphira can you see what it is? _

_No Eragon…. wait! Thorn! Murtagh! Lets go Eragon he may come to harm us_

A voice was heard in their heads

_Do not fear Eragon I have come to say sorry for what I did, I still wish to help the Varden _

_If you try to kill me you know that you have Saphira to answer too_

_I know, I didn't expect anything else, can I come?_

_Yes_

_Eragon!_

_Saphira, he is my brother, he deserves to be heard, at least for once_

_Thank you_

Thorn appeared with Murtagh on his back. Murtagh came down and handed Eragon a leather bag

"I must be quick, for Galbatorix might have acknowledged both our disappearances, this is all I can do to help you Eragon, and I know that I will be severely punished"

Taking the bag

"Murtagh you are still my best friend… and my brother. I do not wish the kill you. I have said it before and I will say it again. I can help you. The elves know great spells, besides there are so many wards surrounding Ellesmera that Galbatorix will not be able to control you. You can be free"

"I have no choice Eragon, this is all I can do, but if I change by mind I'll be in touch… brother"

He mounted Thorn and departed. Eragon noticed the bag, and looking inside he realised why Murtagh was so worried about. For inside the bag was the third and last dragon egg in Alagaesia.

Roran and Katrina were worried, Eragon had suddenly arrived at the cave with a leather bag in his hands ordering to get on Saphira as fast as they could. They were now heading for the Varden, Saphira was flying as fast as she could.

_We must hurry Saphira, we must drop Roran and Katrina off with the Varden_

_Why are you in a hurry little one?_

_There is something about this egg Saphira, it has some sort of familiar magic around it. I think that I know who it was destined for._

_Then we must hurry, just to think Murtagh did this for us, he will be greatly punished, but I have a hunch he will turn to our side. Think about it Eragon the dragon in that egg is male, my race may be saved._

_I know Saphira, I know _

They arrived at the Varden in little more than an hour.

"You two may stay at my tent, ask for anything you may need and it will be proved. I must find Nasuada"

They went into the tent to rest and Eragon made his way to Nasuada's tent. The guard let him in, the egg safely in the bag.

"Eragon, my goodness your ok, I though you would come only in a few days"

"my lady, I assure you that I am well, so is my cousin and his fiancé, however I have exciting news, Murtagh has given us a present"

He took the dragon egg out of the bag

"He sacrificed himself, knowing that he would be punished, to steal this egg and give it to me. Hoping we will defeat Galbatorix and save him."

"He is very brave, he will certainly be punished, Galbatorix will not let such a treason go by, may luck be with him, what do we do now Eragon?"

"I think that we should find its rider as soon as possible"

"Well Eragon you as the only Rider, on our side that is, have the responsibility of guarding it, until the Rider is found the egg is rightly yours."

"of cause my lady, I do have someone in mind already"

"really who is it?"

"I would rather wait to talk with the person first"

"very well"

"when are you returning to Ellesmera?"

"Tomorrow morning my lady, I have to conclude my training as soon as possible if want to defeat Galbatorix"

"of cause"

"my lady have you seen Arya?"

"she left, 3 days ago to Ellesmera"

"thank you my lady, my cousin and his fiancé are in my tent, if it is possible I would like them to have it for now, until my return"

"of cause"

"thank you"

He placed the egg in his bag, bowed and left. Saphira was outside waiting for him

_so how did it go?_

_you know how it went, you were listening to every word through me_

_well it never harms to ask, so we leave for Ellesmera tomorrow?_

_Do you have enough strength to fly to Ellesmera now? The belt is full of energy if you need it_

_Are you kidding? This dragon never runs out of energy_

_Then we leave now _

_Can I ask Eragon, why the hurry?_

_Because I have a feeling this egg belongs to an elf. Besides the sooner I start my training the better. I have healed Elva already, the battle has been won, I am no longer need here, well at least for an emergency. _

_Very well, lets get repacking_

7 hours later they had arrived at Ellesmera, the sun was rising. Saphira flew directly towards the Queen's palace. He greeted the guards and they let him in. The queen and other houses were already waiting for him.

_Saphira if you wish you may go and rest, you must be incredibly tired _

_Do you really think I would miss this? _

_I'll take that as a no_

He greeted her, speaking first

"Eragon I was not expecting you for at least a few days, but at cause you are always welcomed in our halls"

"my Queen I have the most happiest news but first I must ask you to call Princess Arya"

"that will not be necessary, news of your arrival spreads fast Eragon, I am sorry my Queen for my lateness"

the queen nodded her head

"now Eragon what news do you bring"

with a smile on his face he took out the green egg, wow's and words of surprise could be heard throughout the hall, the Queen was the most surprised, Arya was speechless.

"how did you, Shadeslayer, acquire such a treasure, from Galbatorix himself?"

"Murtagh, at great personal risk, brought this to me, he is on our side my queen and wish to remain so, but Galbatorix knows his true name and so he cannot flee, so he betrayed him, by bringing the last dragon egg to me"

"Why did you bring it here Eragon?"

"my queen I believe that the rider of this dragon is an elf"

"what makes you thin that?"

"I have my reasons my queen"

"very well, gather the elves, everyone is to touch this egg."

"my queen can I make a suggestion?"

"you may"

"Can Princess Arya be the first to touch the egg?"

Arya looked him, he kept his eyes on the Queen

"she may, Arya you heard him"

Arya walked forward and touched the egg, every pair of eyes in the room where on her and the egg, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened

"I am not who you want Eragon"

Eragon, stepped back and lay the egg on the floor. Minutes passed in silence, after around 10 minutes the same noise that he heard when his egg hatched. He felt a tingling feeling inside him, the egg began to move and break, Saphira's eyes shot open, she was not the only Varden dragon now. The egg shell finally gave away and a stunningly beautiful baby emerald green dragon came out. He extended his head looked at Saphira then turned around and made his way to Arya.

She was paralysed; the egg hatched for her, 70 years she guarded Saphira's egg, never imagining that this would happen to her. She extended her arm and her left palm touched the dragon's head. A green light exploded from both and vanished in a second. Arya looked at her hand, at the shining mark on her hand.

Eragon and Saphira bowed

"welcome argetlam"

The last Dragon Rider had come

This is meant to be originally a oneshot. But if you want me to continue just let me know. Reviews are appreciated. I wrote this because I realised that there weren't many fanfic's where Arya is the last rider, and lets face it, she is a prime candidate in the books.

well review please

see you soon

Vanessa


	2. Emerald

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

Hi there, here I am ready to continue the story. Sorry I took so long but I've been having quite a lot of homework and guess what, my mum just had a baby girl, her name is Diana. I am so excited, she celebrated 2 months yesterday, and she is so cute, but anyway enough about me and let's get on with the story. I don't plan on making it very long (depending on the amount of reviews ;)).

Everyone was looking at her, the new rider, the green rider. She never though this would happen to her. She kept looking from the dragon to a bowing Eragon and Saphira. She picked up her dragon and turned to the queen.

"I shall fulfil my duties as a rider" she left the room

Eragon was still dumbstruck, his instincts were right, he recognised that magic, that aura around the egg from somewhere, it's as if the egg was using its destined rider's smell to call upon her. _Thank you Murtagh_ he said in his head. Eragon bowed to the queen and departed, following Arya, she was heading for her bedroom. He lightly knocked and heard a yes from the other side, entering he found Arya seating on her bed with the dragon in her lap.

"Have you named him yet?"

"Eragon how could this have fallen upon me?"

"I knew it was you who that egg was destined for since I first held it"

"How?"

"It had this aura, this familiar smell and magic, your face just popped up in my head"

She smiled

"Now there are more chances of winning against Galbatorix" Arya said

"Yes"

"There are two of us now"

"yes, Arya do you realise that we are in the same position now, in fact in terms of training I can say that I am well ahead of you, actually I have completely my apprenticeship"

"Yes Eragon, you are, I know where you are trying to get to, but no, I am sorry, I do not want to ruin our friendship, please let's talk about what we have to do now, and not what we have to do in the future, we have many centuries for that"

"Of cause Arya svit-kona"

"Well for starters you can stop calling me that, if you haven't noticed I just call you Eragon, so you only call me Arya"

"Ok"

"Secondly I may be a princess and older than you, but you are still leader of the riders and I am under your command"

"You don't have to Arya"

"But I want it Eragon"

"Ok, as you wish"

"Thank you, so any name suggestions?"

"Well I said many names to Saphira, however I made a mistake and she ended up laughing at me for quite some time before I understood were I was wrong"

"Really what was that?"

"Well Brom told be a few names of dragons from the time of the riders and I recited some to Saphira for her to choose, I kept on saying names until she started to laugh and then I understood why, I had been giving her male names, only then I realised that she was female. I named her Saphira, which was the only female name that Brom gave me, also the one that he said most quietly, she liked it immediately, only after I learned that Saphira was Brom's dragon's name too. I think that in a way, that's why he always was fond of her, she reminded him so much of his own Saphira, and judging by the name I would guess she was a blue colour too. Also that's when I realised she had a sense of humour too"

Arya was laughing, Eragon had meanwhile moved to seat at the end of her bed

"Well I won't have that problem, I know his a male"

"Yes, Galbatorix has made it clear the only reason I'm alive is because Saphira is a she, I think I have a good name"

"Lets hear it"

"Emerald, for his colour"

"Emerald" Arya said thinking about it; the dragon nodded his head, clearly pleased

"I think he likes it, well then welcome to the world Emerald" her palm shined brighter

"Well Arya, I think we should go to Oromis, and start our training as soon as possible, we must be ready the next time Galbatorix and Murtagh decide to attack"

"Of cause, now he will feel the rage of the elves"

She picked up her dragon and along with Eragon departed towards Oromis' home, flying on Saphira, who was excited at having someone of her own race with her, one that is actually on her side, male none the less.

They were walking through the forest near Oromis' house when Arya spoke

"Did I tell you my father was a rider?" (Let's pretend here for a sec)

"No I didn't"

"Well he was, but his dragon was killed about 300 hundred years before I was born, I only once saw a fairth of him and his dragon, he was green too, I guess colour runs in rider families, Morzan had a red dragon, Murtagh as a red dragon, my dad had a green dragon, I have a green dragon, only you have a blue one, I guess I'm talking rubbish, it only depends on the eggs colour, but its an idea that has been in my head for a while, the only person that has had a blue dragon that I recall is Brom, but anyway, just forget it"

At that moment Blagden flew past him. At that moment the bird's riddles pooped up in his head.

_Son and Father alike, both as blind as bats _

_While two may share two,_

_And one of two is certainly one,_

_One might be two_

Eragon nearly fainted at the idea, could Brom be…? Brom was certainly blind by Morzan's apparent friendship. Then he though about the verse. _While two may share two _so he and Murtagh shared two sets of parents. _And one of two is certainly one,_ one of the parents is one, so they share their mother in common. _One might be two,_ so they though they had only one father but in reality they shared a different father. It all became clear in his head. He too had been blind of as a bat. He grinned at the revelation. His mind came back down to earth with Arya trying to wake him from his daydream.

"Eragon? Eragon?"

"Sorry Arya it's just I might have made the most important discovery in my life, after Saphira's egg of cause"

"Can I know what it is?"

"Not until I get confirmation"

"Very well"

_So little one have you finally figured it out?_

_Saphira you knew?!_

_Brom told me when I talked with him, he told me to only tell you when you finally figured it out or when the time came when you would need that knowledge_

_Well I took my time to figure it out, I am much happier at knowing Brom is my father rather then Morzan, me father is a hero Saphira_

_Very much_

_How did they meet though? Did he tell you how?_

_That I cannot say yet, do not ask me to_

_Ok_

He turned to Arya

"Well I have confirmation, Blagden once told me a riddle concerning my father, that was once a complete mystery to me, only now, when you mentioned the dragons colours is when I realised Arya, Brom is my father, Saphira just told me, Brom told her in secret and to only tell me when I was close to figuring it out or when I needed it"

"Well it's hard to believe but I can see the resemblance you both strive to protect what is dear to you, and you never give up"

They arrived at Oromis' door

"Well Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Riders and Son of Brom, shall we go in?"

He grinned

"Of cause"

Well that's that I hope you enjoy this chapter, wow 4 pages, I hope your please and don't forget to review. Why don't you read my other stories too? One is on Harry Potter (which I haven't update in a while) and the other is on Grey's Anatomy (my favourite show, I haven't really updated that one in a while too)

Well see you soon

Vanessa


	3. Revelations & Celebrations

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

They entered the hut, Oromis was there. He looked up at them and smiled

"So princess Arya, word spreads fast, welcome to the Dragon Riders"

"Thank you Oromis"

"Well in terms of training Eragon has finished his apprenticeship and now I'm preparing to teach him more masterful plans. You will refer to me and Glaedr as ebrithil in the ancient language and master in this one however you are already and elf and an amazing swordswoman so it will not take much time for you to catch up."

"Thank you ebrithil, I will try my best"

He smiled

"Now Eragon what happened at the battle, I scryed it of cause but I would rather hear the finer details from your month."

Eragon recounted the battle, Murtagh, the red rider, Thorn, Roran, and of cause the secret of him and Murtagh being brothers

"Well Eragon that is quite a tale, Thorn is larger as a result of dark magic and I'll guess that Murtagh is stronger because of that too. Galbatorix has taught him the forbidden part of the ancient language. Words that even we elves don't dare say. That is why I am in this state and slowly dieing. Only Galbatorix or someone with an enormous amount of energy can save me, but enough about me, Eragon you would have probably guessed that what Murtagh was wrong"

"So it is true, Brom was really my father?"

"Yes, he came to me right after he met your mother, they met when she was delivering a message in Dras-Leona, according to him they fell in love at first sight, but she was with Morzan, and when Brom found out, he saw the opportunity to kill the responsible for the death of his Saphira and get the love he so long waited for. She became pregnant, they agreed that she would go to Carvahall, have you there and then Brom would join you after he killed Morzan. However things didn't go as planned. Your mother had you, she hoped to get her other son and come back, however when she got to the castle Morzan was still alive so she stood behind waiting for his death, waiting for your father, which had been issued with the order to steal a dragon egg from Galbatorix. Morzan found out about your parents and you, so he and Brom fought and Morzan was killed."

Eragon, Arya and even Saphira and Emerald were listening attentively. Eragon was imagining all the troubles his parents went through to just being together. At the same moment he was feeling sad because in the end his parents couldn't achieve happiness and love.

"Brom was gravely injured and word got to your mother that Brom along with Morzan had died. Thinking the love of her life was dead, she died of grief. Brom recovered, but soon heard that his beloved had died and so he went to Carvahall and there watched his son grow up into a man, in a loved environment and when he saw that you had found Saphira, he was most delighted and proud, for his son had recovered what he had lost and was destined to kill the tyrant that filled Alagaesia with evil."

Eragon was shocked at what his parents had done, they truly loved each other to go against Morzan. He felt sorry for Murtagh because he didn't have the opportunity to grow up in a loving environment. That only made him want to free him even more.

Oromis saw Eragon's expression

"Do not worry Eragon, your father told me to tell you that he would go through all that again because the result was you, and you are worth every bit of sacrifice that he ever did, even loosing his Saphira.

Eragon couldn't hold it any more and let a single tear escape his eyes, he wiped it away, and Saphira came closer to him and touched his shoulder with her brow.

"Thank you ebrithil, your words matter greatly to me"

"They are not my words, but your fathers"

Eragon nodded.

"I will beat Galbatorix, I will make him pay for all the evil he ever did, towards Alagaesia and my parents."

"That's the spirit Eragon, shall we start our training?"

"Yes ebrithil"

"Very well, Saphira and …?"

"Emerald, ebrithil" Arya said, she had been watching Eragon through out Oromis' revelation, observing every expression that came over Eragon's face. She felt sorry for Brom; he was always there when she needed him, always willing to help.

"Emerald, interesting, a most suitable name, his the same colour as your fathers dragon, funny how dragon colours run in families"

"I told Eragon the same thing"

"Did you? Very well let's start"

Weeks passed, Emerald grew bigger and bigger with every passing week. Three months passed and Emerald was big enough to ride. The two riders would go often ride in the evenings, and would fall asleep along side their dragons on top of hills, overlooking Ellesmera. However, today was a very special day. Today Eragon celebrated his finished training and was prepared to fully take over his role as Leader of the Dragon Riders. Arya was a bit behind but was quickly catching up. She was 2 weeks from finishing hers.

Every elf was outside in the courtyard of Tialdari Hall, Eragon's gift was about to be given to him. Rhunon-elda stepped forward, along side Oromis and Queen Islanzadi.

"Eragon, today you complete your training, you are now ready to face Galbatorix and a victory is certain, you along with Arya will surely destroy that tyrant. You take my blessing along with all the elves, now Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Dragon Riders, Astra Esterni ono thelduin" the queen said

Eragon was shocked, the Queen of the Elves was speaking first, this was truly an honour. He managed to reply.

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr"

"Un du evarinya ono varda" the queen said, finishing the ritual.

He turned to Oromis. Oromis stepped forward and embraced Eragon.

"Eragon, you have been by far my best student, I am so proud of you, I'm sure your mother and father are too. Go in piece and with my blessing."

Rhunon was next

"Eragon, in old times, this would be the time when a rider would get his sword, however I cannot break my vow, even though I will find a way too" she smiled

"However I came upon a strange object last week, when your father told me that he lost his sword he didn't tell me where. But I guessed that it would be in a battle that occurred recently at the time, between the rest of the Forsworn and the Varden near the Menoa Tree. I was seating by the tree a few days ago and I sensed a presence of one of my creations, look under the roots Eragon"

Eragon did as he was told. He carefully lifted a few roots and moved aside a bit of soil. Soon something came into his few, a few sheath and coming out of it was a silver handle. He removed it, and soon all the dirt seemed to have disappeared, he removed the sheath and in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A sword, the same shape and size as Zar'roc, however, it was more graceful that Zar'roc. The handle was of the purest silver. At the top was the biggest gem he had ever seen. A huge dark blue sapphire, around it was four perfectly cut diamonds the size of a grape. The blade was of the same colour as Saphira's scales that shone in the sunlight. He looked at where the blade and handle met. There was his father's crest, one which he too would use, a sapphire dragon with wings wide open, looking up, shooting blue flames towards the sky. At the dragon's feet stood the gedwey ignasia.

"It's beautiful, breathtaking actually, you did an amazing job Rhunon, thank you"

"It is I that thanks you Shadeslayer, for one of my creations will once again be used for peace."

"What is its name?"

"Your father named it Mor'ranr"

"Peace. It fits" with the sheath safely on his hip he turned around and addressed the elves

"I, Eragon Shadeslayer, Lead Rider, while vanquish the False King and bring peace to Alagaesia once more"

The elves cheered and bowed. Now it was Saphira's turn. She got her blessing from the queen and Oromis. Glaedr now stood in front of her, he lowered his brow and touched her own. He projected his thoughts so that everyone could hear.

"Saphira Bjartskular, you have a duty as Lead Dragon to make sure peace is kept in all Alagaesia, go with my blessing and encouragement from our race."

"Thank you ebrithil"

She turned to Rhunon

"Saphira I heard that your armour was destroyed being repair in the battle of the Burning Plains so I took the liberty of making one for you."

She said a few words in the ancient language and a magnificent dragon armour, the colour of her scales appeared before her. In the middle of her chest, where her heart is, stood the same crest that was on Mor'ranr.

"I enchanted it so that it will grow with you, it will never be tight, no arrow or sword will puncture it. When you wear it your wings and every part of exposed skin will be protected too, this is one of a kind"

"I will treasure it, Rhunon-elda"

She turned around facing the elves as Eragon did and they too bowed.

Cheers could be heard, Eragon and Saphira were lead to a table and there the feast began.

So how was it? from here on it will be more interesting, I recommend you stick around because this story will have some twists that other stories will not ;) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review because there's not point in writing if I don't get to read your opinions. So lets push it up to 20+ reviews?

See you soon

Vanessa


	4. Happiness Reins

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feasts had ended. Eragon and Saphira were in the tree house.

_Saphira, I have looked under the roots of the Menoa Tree, do you think it is time that we go to the rock of Kuthian? I may have experienced a change from the Blood-Oath celebration but my power is insufficient. _

_We can try, do you know where it is?_

_No but we could ask Oromis _

_Alright let's go _

They left through the hole of the wall of the tree house, flying towards Oromis' house. Glaedr was sleeping peacefully outside, he woke when they arrived and followed them inside. Oromis was at his desk reading a scroll.

"Hello Eragon, what can I do for you?"

"Well ebrithil-"

"You do not need to call be ebrithil anymore, Oromis will be fine"

"Sorry its habit, well Oromis I have told you about what that werecat told me, Saphira and I were thinking of going after the rock of Kuthian. Although I got the same strength as the elves it is not sufficient to defeat Galbatorix, I can sense the final battle approaching"

"It is true that the final battle approaches Eragon, I have sensed it too, the rock of Kuthian is in the Beor Mountains. It is at the top of Bilhed, the tallest mountain near the small dwarf city of Galfni. Beware Eragon, it is a dangerous place if one has a foul heart, even if you didn't only the bravest would venture there. The lost god Kuthian guards the Vault of Souls, he can give great energy if one has the desire to use it for good. That is why Galbatorix has been getting stronger every year. I suspect that he visited the rock of Kuthian and he most of threatened to do something of great evil, because only then would Kuthian grant him the energy of the brave souls he possesses to one so evil such as him."

"Solembum told me to say my name, does that mean my name as in Eragon or my true name?"

"He was talking about your true name, but I would say all my names just in case"

"But I don't know mine"

"Do you wish me to tell you? Elves know a persons true name, it is a gift we have."

"I do"

"Very well, I think it rather fits. Eragon, Leader of the Dragon Riders, your true name is Ternic Mor'ranr"

"Eternal Peace, and Saphira's?"

"Bjarkuca Scae"

"Everlasting Sky, it fits you Saphira" Eragon said turning to her, she let out a puff of smoke

"Yes those two name have most certainly suited you"

"Thank you ebri- Oromis" Oromis smiled

"Eragon on another note, are you taking Arya with you?"

"No this is something that I must do one my own, besides she is nearly completing her training"

"Very well, now you know that you have to go back and fix the Star Sapphire in Furthen Dur, the queen received word yesterday that it has been completely put together, it is waiting for you"

"Very well I won't forget"

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Ok then, well I guess this is goodbye then"

"Yes, goodbye" he said goodbye to Glaedr as well and both left for the tree house. When they got there Arya was waiting for them.

"Eragon, Atra Esterni ono thelduin"

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr"

"Un du evarinya ono varda"

" I have got to get used to this, I was the one that usually started the greeting"

"You will get used to it"

"Do you need anything Arya?"

"I have come to talk to you about something important" she eyed Saphira

_I think I will go hunting little one, try not to make a fool of yourself_.

_Thank you Saphira _

"So, now that Saphira has gone hunting?"

"Eragon what I'm about to say is not easy. First of all I will let behind all the titles that I have and I except your leadership and will answer without question"

"Arya I may be the Leader of the Dragon Riders but we are still friends"

"I know Eragon but please, let me finish"

"I am sorry"

"Apology eccepted, now secondly I want to talk about something more personal, this is not easy for me, for I have not forgot Faolin, however I cannot keep fooling myself any longer, I loved Faolin yes, but what I fell for you is much stronger that what I felt for him, when I'm with you I forget all the pain, sorrow and struggles I have endured, I want to make you happy, and be together with you as one. I am sorry that I have denied you so many times, but I have been thinking that by accepting your love I would be betraying Faolin, but Faolin is gone and I must let go and follow my present love"

Eragon could not believe what Arya was telling him. _This must be a dream_. Could Arya possibly be telling him that she…?

"I guess what I trying to say is that I love you Eragon, and the fact that I nearly lost you at the Battle of the Burning Planes made me realise that once we win if there is no one we love to celebrate our victory then it was hardly a victory, we are dragon riders, we are equal now, you are finished I am not, so I no longer see nor am going to try and find a reason not to be with you. On the other hand however I am scared because if anyone finds out about us they might use this against us, also I am scared because the way that I have been neglecting your love may have driven it away"

Eragon was completely silent, _she loves me_

"Eragon, my love, please say something" He looked straight into her emerald eyes

"I love you so much, my love for you will never be driven away not matter how many times you neglect me. We will win this battle, and we will celebrate it together. Arya do you wish to be my mate, forever as long as our love lives?"

Arya was crying, it was the first time that Eragon had seen her cry

"yes"

**RATED T SCENE AHEAD **

Eragon leaned forward and captured her lips with his. They leaned back on the bed, removing each others clothes

"Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya" Eragon said (let us be warded from listeners)

Through out the night the two lovers truly for the first time, were joined as one, with all the moans kept inside the room, of cause.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the fields Saphira was enjoying a nice dinner of deer. She could feel Eragon's passion and desire through their link. She stopped eating

_Oh little one, you have finally found a returned love, I'm so proud of you. Dragons of ancient please protect this love. I wonder when I too will be getting my destined one, my race is subjected to extinction, Emerald is too young to mate. _

At that moment she felt Eragon excitement rise

_Oh little one, it's these moments that I regret having this link, all this desire is making be go off my food_

She cut off their connection and returned to her meal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Eragon woke up with Arya in his arms, both lying naked under the sheets. He could not believe that he was with Arya, that for once he was not the on doing the pursuing. He smiled to himself. Then he thought, _no… elven children are too rare, even though I wouldn't mind having a child with my princess_.

_Oh little one I do not wish to be a grandmother so soon_

_Saphira!? I'm sorry you have to stay out all night, but my room was completely off limits the whole night_

_The whole night? I think that you have forgotten that we have a big journey ahead of us today, I hope your not too tired_

_I have not thought about that, I was temporarily distracted_

_So I felt last night_

_You what?! You felt what I was feeling? Everything? _His cheeks were getting red, this was not the sort of thing you wanted your best friend finding out, none the less if they were mentally connected with you

_There is no need for you to turn red little one, I cut our connect from the moment that your umm passion started to rise, it was making me go off my food_

_Glad to hear it, anyway how do you know I was getting red?_

_I knew you would, this is not what someone wants to share with their mentally connected best friend is it?_

_You read my mind? _

_I am in your mind remember?_

_Very smart O Wise Dragon_

_Changing subject is it safe to come or must I wait for the two love birds to finish?_

_It is safe_

_Very well I will be there in 10 minutes, give you two time to get dressed at least, I hope not to walk in on anything_

_I love you too Saphira _

**END OF T SCENE **

He pushed her to the back of his mind and turned to the angel beside him. I must get ready, he tried to get out of bed without making too many movements but she still woke up and silently watched Eragon getting dressed, she saw him putting his armour in a bag and knew that something was up

"good morning my love, going anywhere?"

"good morning" he walked up to the bed and sat facing her, he planted a kiss of her lips and replied

"I must go to the rock of Kuthian, it is my only chance of winning against Galbatorix. But I promise that I will return to you, I would love to take you, but this is something I must do on my own, besides you have to complete your training, I expect to come back to a fully trained Green Rider, so that she can join the Blue Rider and defeat the Evil Rider"

"I understand I will be waiting" she laughed, he hogged her and both of them started to role around the bed

_Umm Umm _Eragon heard inside his head

His head turned towards the opening of the tree house

_I though I told you I didn't want to walk in into anything _

_Sorry Saphira but we are only hugging and sharing our love, do not worry someday you too will find love, I see Emerald cast a few glances your way recently _

Saphira turned a bit red

_I have not noticed it now get ready_

He got up, kissed Arya, put Saphira's saddle on, packed his things, his food and weapons and got ready to leave. Arya wrapped herself around a sheet and went to say goodbye.

"I'll be back in about two weeks"

"ok goodbye my love"

Eragon got on Saphira and both left for Bilhed, riding in the sun rise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was that? I know it wasn't very spicy but I'm only 14 you know. I'll let you guys use your imagination ;). REVIEW PLEASE I want many reviews

See you soon

Vanessa


	5. Debts Repaid

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

**Hi, I wanted to apologise about the rating problem from my last chapter. When I update it is usually at night and yesterday I was so tired that I forgot. The idea of that scene really came to me yesterday so I wrote it in quickly. The original plan was to keep it K rating because I wanted as much people to read it as possible BUT rating T is only for chapter 4 I don't plan on writing another scene like that, so for the younger readers don't worry you can skip that scene, I will make adjustments so that young readers know where to stop reading. I was actually really surprised that many people included this story in their favourites list, thanks to you all. In future when I think about writing another T scene I will give prior notice, I promise. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been travelling for 1 week and they had finally arrived in Bilhed, he could see every mountain top nearby and if he looked carefully he could even see glimpses of Furthen Dur in the distance. He looked in front of him and a tall black pillar stood there. On it where words in the ancient languages 'Anyone that ventures here must be brave of heart, touch the stone and say your name'

"Well easy enough" Eragon said, he placed his hand the stone, Saphira placed the tip of her wing.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, Ternic Mor'ranr, Son of Brom, Leader of the Dragon Riders"

_Saphira Bjartskular, Bjarkuca Scae, Daughter of Vervada, Lead Dragon of the Dragon Riders _

The stone started to shine, Eragon and Saphira removed their hands, a voice spoke to them

"Eragon and Saphira I have been expecting you, however not so soon"

"We have come because-" Eragon began

"I know why, Solembum warned me about you, lets cut the talk short, we don't have much time, Galbatorix came to me about one hundreds years ago, I told him that with a heart as mad as his I would not grant him the energy and power he desired, however he threatened me, he told me that if I did not give him the power he would destroy every single being in Alagaesia, if he did that then I would cease to exist, so I gave it to him, I greatly regretted later on, I helped in everyway I could to make sure that you found and protected, through people souls' I gave them energy, to keep looking for you and helping you. I guard the souls of the living and the dead. Galbatorix has gotten stronger because for every person he or his army kills he gets their energy, but he gets only the energy of the evil souls, which I managed to slip in the agreement without him noticing, evil souls don't have much energy, they don't have love and so they are not driven very far. That is why is got stronger but not to the point where he is invincible. So I must help to bring back balance to Alagaesia, Eragon I will give you all the energy of my good and loving souls, they will make you much stronger than Galbatorix, you can perform any spell you wish, no spell is impossible to you, and also I will give you a power that no one else has, when you leave this mountain you will have the ability to perform spells in your mind, this is the only help that I have left to give, go in peace Eragon and Saphira and please destroy Galbatorix and restore balance and justice in Alagaesia"

The voice was gone and the stone was no longer shinning. Suddenly Eragon and Saphira fell to theirs knees, a sharp pain went through their minds, 2 seconds later it was gone. Both were surprised at how they felt, its as if they had just rested for a thousand years, warm energy run through their limbs and their connection was stronger than ever. It's as if the love that belonged to those people was transferred to him, making him want to protect Alagaesia even more. He got on Saphira and headed for Farthen Dur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were nearly arriving when Eragon said

_Saphira, are you getting tired at all?_

_No little one, it is quite odd, I don't even feel my wings wasting energy, I could get used to this_

_No question you will_

_Are we close?_

_Yes I'm starting to descend so that we can land _

Soon enough the top of Farthen Dur came into few, a few seconds later Saphira touched down and all the dwarves came to meet them, one dwarf said

"Come Shadeslayer I will lead you to our new king, he was chosen last month, and has done quite a lot of work already, come, come"

They went through a load of passages that Eragon, knew lead to where King Hrothgar used to be, Saphira was just behind him

"He is waiting for you sir" he bowed to Eragon and then Saphira

"thank you" Eragon went through the large doors but the throne was empty, _he must be dealing with something_

_Then we must wait _

"So what does the Leader of the Dragon Riders want with this humble king?" the dwarf behind him said

Eragon smiled, recognising the voice, he turned around and Orik stood there, in fine clothes, very unlike the ones he used to wear.

"To see if my friend Orik is doing a good job at kingship" Eragon bowed.

"No need for that Eragon, I get enough bowing as it is from the other dwarfs, so please not from you too"

"I'm sorry my king, but I too am a member of this clan so it is my duty and honour, I am just a bit sad that I no longer have a travelling partner" he smiled

"Well it's the downside of the job, if you consider yourself under my rule then I tell you not to bow"

"Very well, I shall not bow"

"Have you come to repair the star sapphire?"

"yes, as promised, Saphira and I have completed our training and we believe that we are ready"

"I'm sorry Eragon that I could not return with you to Ellesmera"

"I understand you had some of your affairs to deal with, the death of a beloved king is always hard"

"yes, so should we go and restore the heart of Farthen Dur?"

"yes"

They walked out, Orik asked Saphira how she was and the three of them headed for the centre of the mountain, while catching up on news. By the time they got there, about 30 minutes later, nearly all the dwarves were assembled, waiting for the miracle. Eragon and Saphira approached the great gem. It was inside a gold frame and even though every piece was there and made a whole piece, the cracks were still visible. Saphira got closer and touched the gem with her brow. Soon lines of light could be seen all around the gem, going between the cracks leaving a smooth surface behind, in less than 1 minute the gem was a complete whole.

_Eragon I think its better if we lift it to its original place _

Eragon nodded and directed his gedwey ignasia towards the gem

"Risa!"

The star started to lift and fitted itself in its original place, such a task would normally leave Eragon completely out of energy but now, he didn't feel one bit tired. All the dwarfs were cheering, bowing and kissing the ground near Eragon and Saphira's feet. Orik came up to them

"Eragon, Saphira thank you so much I haven't got words to describe how happy every dwarf is today. You have to join us at the feast"

_I'm sorry Orik but we must return as soon as possible to Ellesmera_

"Well when this war is over we can celebrate, we still have your adoption celebration too, hope you haven't forgotten"

"How could I" They said goodbye and headed for the opening crater, every dwarf bowed to them and said their thanks. They lifted off into the sky, leaving Farthen Dur behind.

Even with their newly given energy they still took nearly a week to get to Ellesmera. When they flew to Tialdari Hall they saw that Arya was having her ceremony. They landed behind the courtyard and watched until they would be needed. It came time for the Rider's sword to be given to her, Oromis was going to give it to her.

"Well Rider Arya this job is usually reserved for the leader of the dragon riders but seeing as he is away it lays upon me to give it to you"

At that moment Eragon came into view with Saphira behind him.

_My mate Eragon you have returned, I have permission from my mother, we can be together_

_I would still be with you without her permission, shall we tell them?_

_Yes I think it's the appropriate time _

They were talking in their minds as Eragon made him way down the garden heading for the centre. He got there and Oromis gave the sword to Eragon with a smile on his face

"Thank you Oromis, as Leader of the Dragon Riders, and Arya's mate I'm truly proud and honoured at presenting Rider Arya this sword, shall it serve her in good and bad times and aid her to bring peace and justice to Alagaesia." He handed her the sword and she lightly bowed, before meeting her lips with his.

Everyone present was a bit surprised at finding out Arya and Eragon were mates but soon got over the shock and started to cheer. Next up was Emerald, he got his blessing and he too got an armour from Rhunon as well, it was green, the colour of his scales and had a crest in the middle of the armour, the same crest as on the sword: a emerald dragon curled around the symbol of Ellesmera.

"I did this armour the same way I did Saphira's, use it well"

_Thank you Rhunon-elda _

They feasted and celebrated Eragon arrival. Eragon went over to Rhunon

"Rhunon-elda I have come to ask a favour"

"What is it Eragon"

He told her in a whisper, she was surprised at the request and wondered what he was planning but she believed him.

"So how soon can you have it done?"

"Well, that's quite a few requests Eragon, and quite a few sizes, well longest one week"

"Then I shall meet you in a week, Thank-you so much Rhunon-elda"

He went over to Arya that had been watching

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, you shall find out in due course"

When the feast was over they went over to the tree house. He was surprised to find that Arya had sung the tree into a bigger size. It could now hold 2 dragons and had enough space for 2 people to live in comfortably.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it; I think Emerald and Saphira are going to like their new living space"

"I think so too, so what happened during your journey?"

Eragon told her everything about the rock of Kuthian, Saphira's miracle in Farthen Dur and his new capabilities.

"So that is why Galbatorix has been getting stronger, now we have a real chance of winning against him"

Eragon nodded and looked at her sword. It was the same colour as Emerald's scales; the handle was in silver, lightly twisted towards the top. It ended in a giant dark green emerald, surrounded by 6 peridot jewels, the size of peas; it was also the same size and shape as Mor'ranr. Arya saw him looking at it.

"It was my father's sword; my mother had been keeping it"

"It's beautiful"

"Yes, Rhunon-elda always does brilliant weapons, apart from Mor'ranr, Oromis', Zar'roc and Galbatorix's this one is the last known Rider's sword."

"Well let's try not to lose it"

They embraced and fell asleep under the full moon, being guarded by their dragons that too were sleeping peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what is Eragon planning??? Well lets me give you a clue………… It is something that (I think) no other fanfic has ;) I want to see a lot of reviews. And again sorry about the rating thing. HAPPY EASTER

See you soon

Vanessa


	6. Reawakened

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They woke up from their trance like sleep. Eragon and Arya had breakfast while Saphira and Emerald went hunting. Eragon had his mind elsewhere, Arya noticed this.

"Eragon what's on your mind?"

"My father, Kuthian said that no spell was impossible for me, Arya maybe I could…?"

"Eragon do you know what that would result in? Everyone would be asking you bring back their beloved"

"But Arya, no one had to know, I could simply say that he was in hiding, no one knew that Brom was a rider, besides no one is alive that can say the Brom that founded the Varden is the same Brom the rider."

"I do not know Eragon, maybe you should ask Oromis"

"I have to stop being dependent on Oromis, I have start doing things on my own"

"Very well, however you shall not attempt such feats in the next few days, I want to enjoy the peaceful time ahead, before it runs out."

"Ok then, by the way what your sword called, you never told me"

"Bark'ojar, it means Evergreen"

"I see where the name comes from"

"Yes" they fell into a comfortable silence, after a time Arya spoke

"Do you want to go down to the training ground?"

"Ok" They got their swords and headed down, walking, enjoying the beautiful scenery.

When they arrived all the elves stopped, they knew that they were about to witness a show of astonishing swordsmanship. The two riders unsheathed their swords and took their stances. Mor'ranr and Bark'ojar shined in the sunlight. They began to strike, blow after blow, until nothing but blurs were seen, after what seemed like hours of fighting they stopped, Eragon had Mor'ranr touching Arya's neck "Dead". The sheathed their swords and spent the rest of the day sparing with other elves and practising their archery. When they noticed the sun was already setting, they headed for the tree house, Saphira and Emerald where no where to be seen, however Eragon looked outside the opening in the tree house and saw the two practising aerial attacks with Glaedr. They laid down and joined as one for the first time in weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week passed in peaceful living, Eragon had just come out of Rhunon house, she gave him the news that what he requested where ready. He was in a complete state of contentment.

_The time has come_

_The time has come for what little one?_

_The time when I will have at least one parent to help me through this_

_Eragon we have spoken about this, Kuthian said no spell was impossible for us but I think that doesn't include bringing people back from the dead. _

_Well I will just have to include it_

_Very well, when do we leave?_

_Today, in an hour_

_Ok I'll be ready, are we taking anyone with us?_

_I was thinking about Arya and Emerald _

_What about Oromis and Glaedr?_

_I have other plans for those two_

_Eragon Shadeslayer what are you planning? I have not heard about this_

_Trust me Saphira I know what I'm doing_

_Las time you said that it didn't go so well_

_Really when was that?_

_The Urgals about 1 year and half ago_

_Well umm I was untrained at the time_

_Being untrained is not reason to not being a blockhead_

_Did my dragon just call me a blockhead?_

_I did get over it_

He sensed her amusement and started to get ready. Arya arrived from visiting her mother.

"Eragon we must hurry, Nasuada calls for us, Galbatorix has made a move, spies say that he will attack the Varden next month. The elves are too attack next week the northern border of the Empire. The Varden have taken over Melian, Furnost, Aroughs and are nearing Dras-Leona. My mother said that until now they have not needed our help for most of the cities surrendered anyway; however after Dras-Leona they will go after Uru'baen, and then we will most defenetly be needed. The elves will join us in the final battle against Galbatorix in Uru'baen and then peace will be given back to the people."

"Very well, I will do what I must and then we leave"

"Let's go then"

They left heading for Brom's tomb. The dragons were flying as fast as they could, but they still took about a day to reach it. They touched down and approached the diamond tomb, Brom's body still intact as last time they saw him. Eragon eyed Saphira and then Arya and her dragon, they all nodded. Eragon looked back towards the tomb and summoned the energy within him, in the ancient language he said:

"_May the man inside this tomb be awakened from his death and may his dragon Saphira relive to join him"_

Eragon felt enormous amounts of energy being sucked out of him, he was glad that he didn't attempt this before the energy was given to him, or order wise he would join Brom in the void. Light exploded from the diamond tomb and then lay upon Brom's body and sunk into him, his chest began to move up and down and then his eyes shot open, he sat up, diamond gone, and looked at Eragon as if he knew what Eragon had done. He got up and walked towards him. Behind them Arya, Saphira and Emerald were amazed, no one ever in the history of the world, not even the strongest magician was ever capable of bringing anyone back from the dead.

Eragon walked towards Brom and with tears in his eyes he said

"Father" he hugged him

"My son" Brom said returning the hug.

In front of them and roar could be heard, another explosion of light and a great sapphire blue dragon, much larger that Saphira could be seen emerging from the light. Brom was truly crying and still holding onto Eragon, he walked towards his dragon and hugged her spiky neck. Saphira got closer too.

Now father, son and dragons were together truly for the first time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They broke apart, cleaning their tears away, Brom looked at his Saphira

He turned towards Eragon, and even though there was happiness in his voice he still looked serious

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be right now, however I will admit that Kuthian did an amazing job at giving you energy"

"Hey how do you know about that?"

" I was watching everything from up there"

Arya and Emerald came closer with big smiles in their faces

"Rider Brom, Dragon Saphira welcome back to the living"

"Thank you Arya"

"Father I know you know Arya already I would like to introduce Arya my mate and

Emerald, her dragon"

"I know son, remember I was watching everything from up there, well most time anyway, I spent time with Saphira and your mother too"

"Is the void for dragons and humans alike?"

"Yes"

"Eragon we don't have much time" Arya said

"Right, we must leave, we can catch up while flying, we have to return to Ellesmera as soon as possible, then fly to the Varden, Galbatorix is planning another attack."

They flied to Ellesmera, during that day they talked about everything, Eragon was egger to know why Brom hadn't told him he was his father. Brom explained that if he did it may have distracted Eragon from his studies and lead him into committing stupid sacrifices . There was not much of news to share as Brom knew most of them. They arrived in Ellesmera the next day. The queen was surprised to see Brom as were the other elves, however they agreed to say that he was simply in hiding, trying to heal himself from a great wound. The three of them went straight to Oromis and Glaedr who were in their house. Oromis was lying in his bed, looking very ill. Eragon went and sat next to him. Oromis looked at Brom and knew what Eragon did.

"I knew you would do that"

"And that is not the only thing I will do" He put his hands over Oromis' head and said in the ancient language

"_May all misery, illness and curse be permanently removed from this elf_" A flash of sapphire magic shot from Eragon's hands and engulfed Oromis' in light, Eragon's gedwey ignasia glowing white-hot. When the light was gone Oromis looked like the normal healthy elf, his energy was returned to him, also his powerful magical capabilities returned too. Eragon then went over to Glaedr and bent down next to his stump.

"_May the leg that you lost be returned to you_"

The stump disintegrated and a golden leg with ivory coloured talons appeared. Glaedr looked down at his recovered leg and bowed to Eragon. Eragon bowed back and addressed the others

"We must go to meet Rhunon-elda, for she has prepared some gifts for us" They all nodded and mounted their dragons. When the arrived outside Rhunon's home she was waiting for them. She bowed towards Eragon and with words from the ancient language summoned their gifts. In front of them a gold and sapphire blue dragon armour, similar to Emerald and Saphira's one appeared. The gold one had Oromis' crest of it, the sapphire blue one was slightly darker than the older Saphira's scales.

"I had to do the blue a bit darker so that you know which one is which"

"Thank you Rhunon-elda" She got another gift and placed it onto Eragon's hand, he eyed her closely

"I managed a way of breaking my vow, I vowed to not make weapons of destruction again however this is hopefully a weapon that will bring peace, since you have your father's sword I made him another one" he smiled and bowed

He went to Brom, who had been listening closely and gave him the sword. It was the same colour as Saphira's scales, his personal crest in the middle, the handle was silver, twisted towards the top, in between each twist there was a fine line of gold, the silver and gold met a large midnight blue diamond, around it were four smaller light blue diamonds. He strapped the sword to his waist and hugged his son.

"I will name it Scae, for sky is where Saphira belongs" Eragon smiled

"How shall we carry these armours, they are far too large to put in a bag and we don't need them until battle" Brom asked

"Do not worry, I have enchanted them so that they shrink, you can fit them in a bag and when you need them just put turn them into their original size"

"Thank you Rhunon-elda, your crafts shall save our lives some day" Eragon said bowing to her

"There is no need to thank me Shadeslayer, it is an honour to see the Leader of the Dragon Riders and his fellow riders to wear and use my crafts once more, for the peace of Alagaesia, now go and may the stars watch over you"

They thanked her again, the queen came to meet them, she said goodbye and the four dragons and their riders made their way towards the Varden. In the sky all that was seen where blurs of blue, green and gold in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, that was some long chapter! 6 pages! I hope you enjoyed it, my surprises are unique aren't their? I'm just tired of reading the same pattern in stories over and over again, rescued Katrina, kill Ra'zac blah blah blah, however I must say that there are very good ones out there, like Empire for example, there's like 3 of them. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes but my spellchecker isn't very good, and English isn't my first language. Well don't forget to review (you know I love to read them). **

**See you soon**

**Vanessa **


	7. Arrival in Dras Leona

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

**I know Arya would never be this forward, but lets just all forget about that while reading this story ;) Thank you for all the amazing reviews everyone THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Don't forget to keep reviewing! Ready for one more chapter?**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Because there are two Saphiras I will call the younger one Saphira and the older one Sapphira (with two p's) so that you know which one I'm talking about :) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they were approaching Dras-Leona, by this time the city was already in the power of the Varden. The four riders were just outside the city walls.

"I think me and Arya should go in first, people know Arya already, so that would be easier, we will go to Nasuada and explain about Oromis and Brom. We'll tell her the truth but suggest that she tells people that the two of you were living with the elves, awaiting a new rider to be born so that you could train them etc. Otherwise if all of us just fly in there we're likely to get shot at, what do you think?" Eragon asked

"I think that idea is probably the wisest" Oromis said

The rest nodded and Eragon and Arya got on Saphira and Emerald. They lifted off and disappeared behind the city walls.

Once they were gone Brom looked at Oromis.

"I suppose it was you that told him?"

"No actually, your son figured out by himself, once he realised the dragon colours that run in families, Evandar green Arya green, Morzan red Murtagh red, only Eragon blue and Morzan red didn't match, then he thought Brom blue Eragon blue, also Evandar's bird, Blagden gave him quite a mind setting riddle."

"I never saw it that way, the colour thing I mean"

"Well he saw it"

"Smart kid"

"Like his father"

Brom smiled and the two of them started to talk about old times, while waiting for the other two to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the city walls people were surprised to see Eragon, and started cheering, when they saw Arya on a green dragon they were shocked but realised that the last dragon egg in Alagaesia had hatched, and as it was for someone on the side of the Varden they cheered even more. They made their way to the city's largest building, a guard met them at the entrance and let them to lady Nasuada, the walls were large enough for the dragons to fit through, however they had to go one behind the other, Saphira was in front. They arrived at a large door, it was immediately opened and they walked in, Lady Nasuada was seating at a grand desk, he eyed Eragon and then Arya, a smile appeared on her face.

"I received work from Queen Islanzadi that the last egg had been found and that it hatched for Arya. I would never guess that it would hatch for you Arya, after so many years carrying Saphira's egg. And I believe that a congratulation should be in order too, mates uh?"

"Yeah, word sure spreads fast, how did you know anyway my lady"

"Magic, the queen communicated her news within my mind, Trianna has taught me how"

"Well we have something to tell you that you probably don't know"

So they told her about the new capabilities that Eragon and Saphira had, about Brom and Oromis, Sapphira and Glaedr, and most importantly, how Murtagh gave the egg to Eragon, how Brom was Eragon's father and what she would tell the people.

"Well that is quite a story Eragon, however in the end you discovered your real father, a good one at that, and proved that Murtagh is against Galbatorix" after she said that her smile increased even more and she seemed to go into Dreamland for a few seconds. She snapped out of it and returned her gaze to Eragon.

"Well concerning the excluding the fact that I will have to lie to the people, I think it will be fine, if they knew that you could bring back their beloved, we would be in big trouble and people would queue up in front of you with corpses in their hands, I will tell my guards to spread the news that two more dragon riders will join us tomorrow, that should be enough time for word to go around"

"Thank you my lady"

"Eragon, now that you are Leader of the Dragon Riders you surpass me in rank, no one commands you, so after this war is over I will release your vow and I will no longer be your liege lord"

"Nasuada that is not necessary but if that is what you wish for then so be it"

"My lady, when will the Varden attack Uru'baen?" Arya asked

"We are getting ready so when the empire attacks we will not be caught off guard. Spies told us at the end of the month, so in about 2 weeks. We will begin our march to Uru'baen at the end of this week"

"Very well, we will be ready" Eragon said

_What will happen after the war?_ Saphira asked, projecting her thoughts to everyone

"Well Saphira, when the war ends we shall try to bring back the peace that the riders protected for hundreds of years. A king or queen will be chosen, one properly sane that is and he or she will restore peace and justice"

_What of the other races?_ Asked Emerald

"Well the dwarfs will most likely come out of hiding, so will the elves, both left most of their cities for hiding, the Urgals will be given land as promised, Surda will must likely remain as it is. The only race left are the dragons, if there are any remaining they will be allowed to come free without harm"

Everyone looked pleased. Eragon and Arya and the dragons excused themselves, they would be spending the night with Brom and Oromis outside, since it would only be safe for them to come out the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word spread fast and in the morning after a quick breakfast they decided to go ahead. They packed their things and mounted their dragons, and flew towards the city. Everyone cheered but when they saw how large Glaedr and Sapphira were they were shocked, they were huge compared to Saphira and Emerald, however this increased their hope as they knew that now they had an even bigger chance of winning against Galbatorix. Eragon got down first and addressed everyone present.

"People of the Varden and Dras-Leona, some may not know me, some of you I have had the pleasure of fighting along with in battle. I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Dragon Riders, to my left is Arya Drottningu, Ambassador for the elves, some may know her too, she is rider to the young green dragon Emerald. Now these slightly, actually cross that, these much larger dragons are from the last generation of dragon riders, they have been living with the elves waiting to train the new dragon riders, but most of you already knew that I'm sure. The elf next to Arya is Oromis, he is by far the oldest dragon rider alive, even older that the king, he is rider to the wise gold dragon Glaedr. This to my right is Brom, he is rider to the magnificent blue dragon Sapphira, those who may ask why my dragon has the same name as his, well I simply thought it was an honourable name to call my dragon after another great one. We will beat Galbatorix and over through the false king." He spoke this in a docile voice, yet it was serious and full of promise and strength.

_Great speech little one, I'm proud_ said Saphira

_Thank you Saphira _

People bowed and cheered, a guard came towards them a bit frightened of the larger dragons, but managed to lead them to their quarters. They were all on the same floor, each room was well furnished with large windows so the dragons could fly through them. The rooms were large in size, Eragon and Arya shared one room, Brom got the one in front and Oromis had the one on the left. Guards were positioned at the entrance always alert to possible dangers. Eragon sat on the bed _I wonder if it would work_ he opened his mind, and started to sense peoples intensions after a while he had a list with about ten names on it. Arya came in front the kitchens, carrying a tray of food.

"I don't know about you but that breakfast wasn't at all filling, I'm in need of serious fruit, all these humans can eat is meat, however years with the Varden I understand why." She noticed the list and that Eragon had his eyes closed, Saphira the same. She waited until he was finished, she watched him write down a few more names.

"What's that?"

"It's a list of all the spies inside this city, I opened my mind and sensed their intensions. I could never do that before, not in such a large scale anyway"

"This energy thing really came in handy didn't it?"

"Yes, I'll be back in just a minute, I'm going to give this to Nasuada" he stood up and folded the paper, he left the room. After five minutes he came back.

"So?" Arya asked

"Oh she asked how I got those names and I simply told her that I opened my mind etc. she says that we can have the day off"

She smiled and the two took their places on the bed, enjoying the time they had together. Little did they know that trouble flew right in their direction…

Murtagh and Thorn were making their way to the Varden, with a single intension in mind…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm evil right? No not really. Well there's a cliff-hanger for you. This chapter is a bit shorter that the others and I bit of a filler but I hope it's still good, by the way I apologise for the terrible sparing scene between Eragon and Arya in the last chapter, it's just that I completely suck at sparing scenes. Well here in the UK is exactly 00:48 in the morning so I must go. Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**See you soon **

**Vanessa**


	8. Free

**New Rider Has Come**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any of C.P.'s books. If I did Eragon and Arya would be together by now**

Well my exams are well over half way, so far I've done Italian, 2 religious education, history, 2 maths, English and science, only one more English, history, art (which lasts a whole 2 days) and astronomy, so wish me luck :) I have a little break now so I've decided to update, I can't keep my readers waiting can I?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter:

_She smiled and the two took their places on the bed, enjoying the time they had together. Little did they know that trouble flew right in their direction…_

_Murtagh and Thorn were making their way to the Varden, with a single intension in mind…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh and Thorn were just outside Dras-Leona, they were on top of a hill overlooking the city, the dark sky giving them cover.

_Murtagh are you sure about this? His your brother after all_

_That is exactly why I'm doing this, I know he is suffering because of what I did, even if it wasn't my fault, so I am going to this, it will put him out of his misery and ours. _

_Galbatorix will be so mad_

_Galbatorix will not know, besides I am not killing them, he needs Saphira._

_Very well, but they better not try to kill us; I will rip them apart even if they try. _

_I know, I love you Thorn, I don't know where I would be without you_

_I love you too, you would probably still be inside one of the Varden's prison cells_

There was silence between the two, they were gathering courage to face Eragon. After a few minutes Thorn spoke.

_Murtagh is Saphira really that magnificent?_

_She is, her scales shine like sapphires in the sunlight, she is truly beautiful, why do you ask?_

_Nothing_

_You know they have the last egg, which we know is male, we don't know if it has hatched but I don't want to disappoint you but she might my taken._

_If it has hatched he would be too young, there is no way he could win against a dragon like me_

_Well we will wait and see, I think we have wasted enough time, let's go_

_Wait we can't just go in there, they'll shot at us_

_You're right; I'll contact Eragon like last time_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eragon and Arya were in bed, Eragon was awake looking at her, Saphira and Emerald were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Eragon felt someone trying to get into his mind, he was prepared to put up barriers when he heard a voice in his head.

_Eragon it's me, Murtagh_

_What do you want Murtagh?_

_I need to speak with you_

_Why, I am thankful for what you did with the egg but I offered you help and you turned my down_

_But I am accepting it now_

_What?_

_I want you to free us from Galbatorix, me and Thorn have suffered to much, we paid dearly for what we did at the Burning Plains and with the egg, you have no idea how much Galbatorix was angry, he nearly killed Thorn_

Eragon was sorry for how much suffering his half-brother went through, suddenly Saphira joined in with the conversation

_Do you expect us to be fools Murtagh, is this one of Galbatorix's plans?_

_No Saphira_ Thorn said _we are here by our own free will, the little that is left of it_

_Then swear in the ancient language_

'_We mean no harm' _they both said in the ancient language

_Very well, where are you?_

_Outside overlooking the city on top of the Holic Hill (that's the name of the hill)_

Eragon quietly got out of bed trying not to wake Arya but as always she opened her eyes. Both dragons were up too.

"I didn't want to wake you, but Murtagh just contacted me"

"What is he doing here?"

"He wants to talk"

"Are you going?"

"Yes, he swore in the ancient language that he does not mean harm"

"Very well I'm coming with you"

"No you and the others are the only element of surprise we have, if he is lying I don't want him to go and tell Galbatorix about you"

"Very well but I will be listening to everything you say, so keep you mind open, I will alert Brom and Oromis" Eragon nodded and she left the room, Eragon got dressed he was prepared to leave when Brom and Oromis followed by Arya came into the room.

"Son, is it true that Murtagh is here?"

"Yes father it is. I was just about to go and meet him, I already told Arya that I would keep my mind open so you could hear the conversation"

He left quickly before anyone had the chance to talk him out of it. He and Saphira spotted them right away, a normal human being wouldn't be able to as the night sky provided them with the perfect hiding spot, however with his elf vision he had to trouble seeing them. He landed right next to them. Eragon got down and took out his sword; even in the dark night it seemed to have a light of its own.

"I told you I mean you no harm my brother, however it have not failed to notice that you have a new sword"

"It is my father's sword"

"Your father is my father Eragon, so you are mistaken"

"No my father is Brom, you are mistaken, you were only able to say it in the ancient language because you believed it was true"

"How is that possible?"

"I will explain later if you wish, now to more important business, you wish for me to remove your oaths?"

"Yes, I know that must require a lot of energy but I don't know how much longer me and Thorn can survive Galbatorix's tortures"

"I understand, besides energy is not a problem, do you want me to do it now?"

"Yes please, before Galbatorix know we are missing"

"Very well"

Saphira got closer, she was behind Eragon, Murtagh was in front of Eragon and Thorn and behind Murtagh. So the two dragons faced each other with their riders in between.

"You may feel a bit weak after this"

He laid his gedwey ignasia on Murtagh's forehead; Saphira extended her wing and touched Thorn's brow. Eragon and Saphira began t say together:

"May all the oaths this rider and dragon have made be abolished forever" Eragon and Saphira felt their energy being sucked away from them at an incredible pace, if it were not for their unlimited supply he was sure they would be both dead by now. Murtagh and Thorn were now on their knees.

"Thank you so much my brother, I feel like we have our will back"

"There is only one problem left; Galbatorix still knows your true names"

"Can't you do anything about that?"

"We can"

_Lucky for you_ Saphira said projecting her thoughts to everyone. _What a lovely voice_ Thorn thought.

"So what do you want to be named? But first of all I have to know your true names"

"Well mine is Kirth arth Zar'roc (Son of Misery) and Thorn is Fenm Mofran (Red Destruction)"

"Wow some dark names, well after I say the incantation you must say your new chosen names, I do not wish to know them so you have to say them"

"Thank you for giving us privacy"

"Your welcome, have you chosen your new names?"

"Yes"

_Yes_

Eragon touched Murtagh's forehead once more and Saphira touched Thorn's brow with her wing.

'_May the rider's true name be changed from Kirth arth Zar'roc to…_'

_Grojna du Mor'ranr_ (Soldier of Peace) Murtagh said in his mind. Then Saphira said

'May this dragon's name be changed from Fenm Mofran to…'

_Skulblaka du Mor'ranr_ (Dragon of Peace) Thorn said in his mind as well. The energy once again flowed out of Eragon and Saphira at an amazing pace. Murtagh went over and gave Eragon and brotherly hug; he had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you so much Eragon, my brother" he said this with such emotion that Eragon could not hold back his own tears anymore and hugged him back. He had his best friend back, his companion, his brother. They broke apart.

"Eragon I wish to join the Varden, I know I will have a hard time convincing everyone but I want to make Galbatorix pay for everything he made me and Thorn go through"

"I understand but we must speak with Nasuada first"

"She is the leader of the Varden now isn't she?"

"Yes and my liege lord, not for very long but still my liege lord"

"What do you mean not for very long?"

"After the upcoming battle she will let my vow go, I am now the Leader of the Dragon Riders so I am bound to no one"

"So you are the leader?"

"Yes"

"Thorn and I wish to join you, however we will not swear oaths like we did to Galbatorix you will just have to suffice with our vow to be loyal to you"

"That will be enough, you know me well enough to know that I would never make you do that"

"I know, so am I staying here while you talk to Nasuada or are we to go too"

_You do not need to come to me I am listening, and have been listening to everything said since the beginning _Nasuada said inside their minds,

_I was called right after Eragon left, Murtagh I am pleased that you have turned to our side, I can not imagine the hard times you have been through, I will tell the people of the Varden that you have been a spy for us, however the dwarves may be a problem, you did kill their king after all_ she continued

_I was under Galbatorix's control_

_I understand, I guess we will have to lye to the people again, I hate doing such thing but it is necessary I will tell them that you were a spy and that Galbatorix killed the dwarf king, we can say that you were found out and he took over you dragon and went into battle himself_

_Nasuada always with smart plans I see _Murtagh said

_I'm glad your back Murtagh_

_Me too, I am awaiting to see you_

_I think it is better you do not show up until tomorrow afternoon perhaps, give time for the word to spread_

_Very well _

She withdrew her mind

"So anything going on between the two of you, because if my ears weren't mistaken I think I just heard a bit of flirting there"

"Your elf ears are quite mistaken, there is nothing between us"

"Nothing now"

Murtagh kept quiet. Eragon got up and mounted Saphira.

"I'm sorry Murtagh but it is late and we must return"

"I understand, thank you for everything"

_Do you need anything_ Saphira asked

"We are fine Saphira, thank you we have everything we need"

_She nodded and lifted off, both rider and dragon disappearing in the dark sky._

_Well Thorn see I told you he would help us, none of us have misery now, at least not as much as before_

_He is a lot like you, even though he is only your half-brother, he cares a lot for the people he loves_

_Our mother was like that_

_May she be in peace_

_Yes_

They settled down and fell asleep side by side, glad that they were free.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long, very long chapter, it took me well over an hour to write, well I hope you enjoyed that, thank you for reading and reviewing. Maybe I will update tomorrow.

See you soon

Vanessa


End file.
